Why Did I Drown?
by Flexie
Summary: A songfic about Derek and Kate based on episode 5.


**Author's Note: Hi! This is just a really random oneshot songfic. The song is Down by Jason Walker. I'm really getting into Teen Wolf and when I saw episode 5 with the scenes between Derek and Kate, I just had to write a fanfic about them. I hope you like it and I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Why Did I Drown?

"You think I'm lying?" Kate asked

"Wouldn't be the first time," I replied.

_I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<br>So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down_

Kate and I were walking through the woods; it was peaceful like nothing could go wrong. As soon as Kate suggested skipping school for the day, I jumped at the chance, to escape everything. The full moon is in a few days and doing things like this help me feel normal. "What are you thinking about?" Kate asked breaking the silence, I hadn't noticed. "Just about everything," I said vaguely not wanting to go into my problems. "The full moon?" Kate asked, even though she knew the answer, she stopped walking a stood in front of me. All I could do was nod, before Kate pulled me into her arms, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
>Never know why it's coming down, down, down.<em>

I saw the fire engulfing my house. The screams of my family trapped. I started to run towards it but Kate grabbed my arm. "Don't, you'll get hurt," Kate pleaded, fear and regret in her voice, two emotions you rarely hear from her. "That's my family in there, I can't just leave them," The look on her face, the lack of surprise, the regret. No. No, it can't be true. "You knew. You knew they were going to do this!" I couldn't deal with the betrayal; I just had to get away from her and lies. So I ran into the fire, without looking back.

I was too late. All I was able to do was help Uncle Peter, at least what was left of him. The smell of burning flesh forever imprinted in my mind. I left. I couldn't stay there and be found. I ran back to school, where I was meant to be right now instead of seeing the burning remains of my home. Laura couldn't know. She can never know that I was here, that I saw it. That Kate knew, maybe even played a part starting the fire that nearly wiped out my whole family.

"Where were you earlier?" James whispered as we sat next to each other in maths. The teacher had left the room for some completely unknown reason, so we didn't really have to worry about her but still I didn't really feel like talking. To be honest the only thing I felt like doing was punching something. "I went for a walk with Kate," There nice and simple, that's all he needs to know, he'll find out about the fire soon enough. "Anything happen?" That's one thing I like about James, he'll ask about it once and leave it at that, unlike the majority of the population he doesn't have the desire to know everything. "No, we just both wanted to escape here," I replied, spinning my pencil around the room. "Understandable, if my dad wouldn't completely freak, I would be spending the day somewhere far away from this place and the quadratic equation," he said just when the teacher made her appearance again, almost as if she could sense that people were beginning to get off task.

It wasn't too much longer until another distraction popped up; it was almost like the universe didn't want our class to do any maths. The Sheriff came in, and before he said anything I knew that he had come for me, that they had found my house engulfed in flames and only one survivor. James shot me a questioning look, but I just walked out of the classroom, he'll find out soon enough. Laura was already there, so the Sheriff began, "I am so sorry to tell you this; there was a fire at your house." "Did anyone make it out?" Laura asked between gasps for air, already afraid of the answer but she still looked like she was keeping a brave face for my sake. "Only one, your Uncle Peter, he's in a coma but they think he will be able to recover," the Sheriff explained. I looked at Laura and saw that she was slowly crumbling and I felt tears streaming from my own eyes. "Can you take us to the house?" Laura asked in a tone that told you that she was going to get what she wants. The Sheriff tried to argue against but eventually we found ourselves in the back of his car being driven home.

The flames had died out; the police were working to remove all the bodies. The smell of burning flesh lingered in my nostrils; I cursed my super sense of smell. Laura was taking it all in for the first time and I could see that it was breaking her. I hugged her, letting her cry into my shoulder as she struggled to keep herself upright. I don't know how long we stayed there until we finally both collapsed to the ground.

_I shot for the sky  
>I'm stuck on the ground<em>

Laura had organised it all we will leave in an hour never to come back to Beacon Hills again. I sat on the steps waiting for Laura to come back with the finally supplies. I heard her before I saw her. "Kate," I called out surprised that she had come but then again this is Kate of course she would do this. "I can never sneak up on you can I?" Kate joked as she came to stand in front of me. "No, but it doesn't mean I'm not surprised. I thought I would never see you again after what you did." "Derek, I...I didn't want them to do it but there was nothing I could do. I just had to make sure you were safe," I just looked at her not sure what exactly to say, I knew that her family would always be a problem in our relationship but I never thought that they would attack my family. "I love you, Derek" Kate said as she my hands. This is the first time she has ever said that to me and it will probably be the last. I shook my head, "Why did we ever try? We're just both products of our families. I'm a werewolf, you'll be a werewolf hunter. It was never meant to work between us." Kate kissed me softly on the lips, "Because you always want what you can't have." A single tear fell down her cheek. I saw Laura dark hair out of the corner of my eye and knew that she wouldn't be happy to see Kate. "Get the hell away from my brother!" she yelled as she came towards us. "You have no right to be here, you and your family are the reason we're leaving. I hope you're happy now," she screamed, slapping Kate in the face, so hard that you could have heard it miles away. All I could do was sit there in shock as Kate put her hand up to her cheek. "Goodbye, Derek," Kate whispered before walking away. "Good riddance," Laura said, and I thought that would be the last time I would ever see Kate.

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
>I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?<em>

Now, it seems that we have both been drawn back to Beacon Hills. "Well, someone grew in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." She said as she walked around me. The pain from the electricity kept me on the ground. I slowly made my way over to the couch and tried to stand up, only to have her shock me again. I knew at this rate I wasn't going anywhere, any time soon._  
><em>

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

"I'll be back for you, hopefully by then I'll know whether to lick you or kill you," Kate called out after me as I ran into the woods. When I got far enough away I stopped and looked back. I thought that everything with Kate ended 6 years ago, it seems that I was wrong.


End file.
